Hell In A Handbasket
by Adria Zoi Parzifal
Summary: The world has gone to hell and it's up to everyone's two favorite brothers to fix it. But how are they going to do that with Dean injured and Sam basically held hostage by some chick? How are they gonna manage that, especially with this girl preventing them from doing what they need to? Dean/OC, Sam/OC. Rated M for a reason(language, gore, violence, sexual content, ect.)
1. Chapter 1

**Shot By A Girl?**

The brothers creep through the woods, following the trail. The early dawn barely lit the forest, turning everything into a dull gray color, the small patches of snow seeming to glow in the dark.  
As the minutes tick slowly by the guys come upon a small field. They peer out of the brush into the clearing, looking for their prey. Dean motions for Sam to go around the field, scout it out and come back. Sam nods, and Dean mouths 'be careful' before his brother disappears into the forest.  
Dean crouches down, waiting. Damn I hope that thing is here, I don't like this shit, he thinks, looking around at the abandoned woods crowded with trees.  
There is movement in the meadow. Dean stands, gun at the ready.  
A flash of brown and white, a crack of a rifle, and then an exploding pain in his lower thigh.

"Dean!" Sam yells when he hears the gunshot and his brother's cry of pain. He sprints out across the field, back the way he came. Dean is on the ground, writhing in pain with a constant stream of cuss words flowing from his mouth.  
"Damn, Sammy, what the fuck happened?" he groans, biting his bottom lip, trying not to scream his lungs out.  
"I don't know!" Sam says, looking around for what would have shot his brother. He knows that Dean isn't hurt badly enough to be in real trouble, but whatever did this was going to pay. There is a flash of orange and he whips his head around, looking for the source of the unnatural color. He turns, bringing up his gun, stalking toward the owner of the orange vest who was now descending from what appeared to be a tree stand. Hunter, he thought, and not our kind.  
"What the hell was that?" he yells when the person is on the ground. They walk calmly up to the fallen deer that he had just barely noticed, swinging the rifle over their shoulder.  
"Chill out," they shout back, but Sam can't tell if it's a girl or a guy.  
"You try to chill out after some psycho shoots your brother!" Sam is very pissed, especially since this person doesn't seem to give a shit about what they just did.  
They bend over, pull out a knife from the hunting pack, and slit the throat of the buck. Sam saw the blood flow from the wound, and the heavy breathing of the animal slowed to a stop.  
They stand up, wiping the blood on the hands of their jeans, and come closer. Sam see's the longer hair peeking out from under the bright orange hat, and as they reach him he can see it's only a girl. Not even a very old girl, she must be just out of her teens, hardly into her twenties, if not younger.  
"Where is your brother? I can help him," she says. "I live not too far from here."  
She goes past him to where Dean is laying in the leaves, clutching at his leg. "It's gonna be okay," she mumbles, kneeling to look at the wound. "It's not even that bad."  
"And who the hell are you?" Dean growls, glaring at her.  
She smiles. "I'm Jade."

**A/N: Tell me if I should continue, I don't know if ya'll wanna hear any more of this shit. I kinda like it, but I don't know if you guys want to read it. If not, I don't think I'll continue...but maybe I will, just for fun? Don't know. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing**

Dean groans as Jade uses long tweezers to extract the slug from his leg. Even with all the painkillers she gave him and the waiting till they kicked in, he could still feel a lot of pain.

"Ah, fuck!" he mutters, biting his lower lip. Jade grins, more like a grimace, and twists the bullet slightly in order to free it, causing him to writhe and try to flinch away from the hurt. She just grips his leg harder, pulling it back towards her.

"If you keep this shit up I'm gonna have to tie you down," she tells him. "And it's not even that bad." She pulls out the slug and drops it on the floor next to her. "See? Didn't even get the bone, only muscle."

She goes down to his feet and removes his boot. "Wiggle your toes." He does, with effort. "Good."

She stitches him up quickly, and stands up to wash her hands and clean up the table and floor around them. It has quite a bit of blood on it.

"You're good to go," Jade says as she gets down on her hands and knees with a towel, wiping away the gore. "Kinda."

"Kinda?" Dean asks, wary.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't walk on it for a while," she tells him. Dean rolls his eyes and looks at her.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope. Especially since you took all those pills earlier," she winks at him. "Come on, you can come upstairs and take a nap."

"What? I don't want to _nap_, I want to _leave_!" he says, protesting when she takes him by the arm and tries to get him to sit up and get off the table.

"Sorry, not happening. Lets get you up these stairs and into bed. I'll get you some new pants as well," she says, looking down at the remains of his jeans that she had to cut off.

Sam starts up from where he had been sleeping, slouched in a chair against the wall. "What's going on?" he mumbles, almost intelligibly.

"You guys are going upstairs to rest. _All _of us are. Understand?" she sounded like a little bossy bitch, but the brothers were too tired to care, so Sam helped Dean to his feet and they hopped up the stairs, where Jude pointed them down the hall into a room with a double bed. "Ya'll can sleep here."

"Together?" they asked, looking from her to each other.

Jade flicks her eyes upward to the ceiling, looking as if she is sending out a prayer, and then returns her gaze to them. "Unless one of you wants to sleep in my bed and the other is fine with me in theirs, then okay. So unless you two are willing to part from each other, then yes, you are going to sleep in the same bed, _together_. Suck it up."

"You suck it up," Sam hisses under his breath, not accounting for how sharp Jade's ears are.

"I heard that, douchebag," she snaps back, and Sam blinks, surprised she had actually picked that up. "Here's a pair of jeans," she throws them at him, and he catches it easily.

"Fine," Dean says, pulling Sam with him into the room and closing the door.

"And don't go fucking around on my bed!" Jade yells through the door, and they cringe.

"Dude, we're brothers!" Dean shouts back.

"That don't stop some people," she calls, and with that, they hear her walking down the hallway, a door opening and closing, and that's all.

* * *

Dean sleeps for a while, and when he wakes up, it is darker outside and he is starving. The smell of sizzling bacon wafts up to him, causing his stomach to growl. He glances sideways at the clock on the bedside table, eyes squinting to get the blurry sleepiness out of them. He's slightly shocked to find out that it is actually almost six in the morning. He must have slept all the way through the night.

Sam is sitting next to him, reading a book. "Where'd you get that?" Dean asks.

"Jade's bookshelf," he responds.

"Come on," Dean says, slowly sitting up and swinging his legs slowly off the bed. His injury still hurts like a bitch. "Let's go find some food."

Sam puts the book down, coming around to Dean's side of the bed to help him up. He grudgingly allows his little brother to get him standing, but then shakes him off to limp as best as he can down the stairs.

Jade is standing at the stove with a pan of bacon in front of her, chatting to someone that they could not see because of the counter separating the kitchen from the dining room. As the brothers get closer they see the person, a blonde girl who is sitting on the floor, leaning against the cabinets. She looks up at them, smiling, then stands. She strides forward, extending her hand in greeting. Dean and Sam warily shake it.

"I'm Jude," she says, backing away. "I'm Jade's sister. Twin, actually."

Dean and Sam look at the girls, narrowing their eyes in disbelief. They looked so different.

"Fraternal," Jade says, sweeping her bangs out of her eyes. When Dean looks at them when they stand together he can see the similarities, the same green eyes, straight nose, full lips. It was the hair that threw him off, the contrast of light and dark, blonde and deep brown.

"Bacon?" Jude offers, gesturing at the pan in Jade's hand. Damn, this was getting confusing for him.

"Sure," Sam says, elbowing Dean slightly in the side. Dean nods, swaying slightly as he puts weight on his other leg, causing a fresh wave of pain to wash through him.

Jude steps forward and places a hand on his arm to steady him, then, with the help of Sam, guides him to the table that he was laying on yesterday. "Here, just sit and relax," she says, before turning back to the counter where Jade was handing plates over. The brothers watch as the sisters set the table, pulling a plate out of the oven that was keeping a pile of pancakes warm, microwaving some syrup and bringing out the butter and powdered sugar. Dean looks on, mouth watering, as the feast of food is laid out before him, before something occurs to him.

"How do you have electricity?" he asks, confused. "The rest of the country is out."

"Solar panels and wind turbines," Jade answers, pointing at the roof. They must have installed them before the world went to hell.

"Our parent's were freaks, ready for the end of the world," Jude tells them. "So they put up the panels and turbines and stocked us up with everything we would need."

"And where are they now?" Sam asks.

The sisters share a dark look. "Dead, probably," Jade shrugs. "They went on vacation before the virus hit. Overseas. We haven't been in contact with them since it all fell apart."

Sam looks down. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Jude assures them. "We've come to terms with the fact that there is no one else in the country who is completely human anymore. Until, of course," she looks at the brothers, "You guys showed up. Do you know if there are any more survivors?"

Dean shook his head. "Most of the people we know are gone now. Hidden or turned or something. Haven't seen a real live person for weeks. Months, even." He looks at Sam. "We just try and hunt them down. The things, you know. Don't have a name for them quite yet."

"We consider them as zombies," Jude tells them. "Since, you know, they're scary and violent and just...fucked up."

Sam nods. "Makes sense."

Dean rolls his eyes, then starts stuffing his face with pancakes and bacon. These girls could at least cook.

The sisters watch them as they fill up with breakfast, eating their own a lot slower. Dean figured it must be because they were used to having proper meals, three times a day. They looked pretty healthy. Dean and Sam, on the other hand, who depend on diners for their food, didn't have much to eat but what they gathered from grocery stores and gas stations along the way. And that was when they risked the trips into a town, which were usually crawling with those...zombies. It was nice to eat real food and sleep on a bed for once, even if they did have to share it.

After they were finished with breakfast and the dishes were washed and put away, on sister took a shower while the other watched the boys. "We just can't trust you yet," they explained. And the brothers agreed. Who would want to trust them alone in such a nice little safe haven?

**A/N: What do ya'll think? I need some feedback please...or not, it's all cool. But it's very much appreciated. Anyways, I don't know if I'm gonna keep posting, but this is kinda fun to write so if you want more, say so!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guns and Booze**

When Jude finished her shower she came and led Sam up to the bathroom. She tosses him a towel from the rack and offers to take his clothes and wash them. "Sorry, but I don't think that my dad's stuff is gonna fit you," she says, looking him up and down, taking in his height.

"What am I supposed to wear while my clothes are being washed?" he asks.

"I gave you a towel for a reason," she says, a sly grin coming to her lips.

Sam shakes his head, before pulling off his shirt, throwing it at her. She catches it easily, while looking at his torso with appreciation. "Sorry," she apologizes when he clears his throat. "It's been a long time since I've been around a guy."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Just get out of here."

"I will once you give me the rest of your clothes."

Sam makes her turn around while he sheds the rest of his clothing and wraps the towel around his waist. "Here," he says, giving her his pants, and then ushers her out of the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Jade stays with Dean. She checks his wound, rubbing some ointment on it that stings but soothes. When he is fully dressed again she goes into the kitchen and opens a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of vodka. "You like your drinks mixed or straight?" she calls to him.

"I think I'm gonna need it straight," he says, groaning. His leg hurt like a bitch.

She takes out two glasses, dropping them on the table in front of them. She pours them a decent amount and then downs hers in one swallow. Her face scrunches up and she shudders. "God, I hate that taste," she mutters. Dean follows her example, and she pours them both another one.

"I'm not really a big fan of drinking," she goes on, "But I like the feeling. I like the heat. Feels good, don't you think?" she looks at him.

"Sure," Dean says, not really into having a conversation.

She continues to talk, Dean not really listening, answering in noncommittal grunts, nursing his drink while she keeps them coming, pouring him glass after glass until he's barely able to think straight.

"Dude, you okay?" she asks when he begins to fall off the chair. His eyes roll around and he slowly shakes his head, holding up a hand to stop her from helping him. That idea quickly went out the window when he felt like passing out.

"Immmfinee,"he murmurs, slurring his words. Jade shakes her head in exasperation, takes a swig from the almost empty third bottle, and pulls him to his feet.

_Should've known better than to get him totally drunk off his ass_, she thought. _At least I didn't drink as much_, she laughs silently to herself. _ Fucking 80 proof alcohol_.

Dean wavers when he stands up, and almost falls back into the chair.

"Come on," Jade says gently, hauling him up the stairs and into her room. He collapses on the bed, not bothering to pull down the blankets or anything. She pulls them out from under him even as he protests, and covers him up. He groans, eyes closed, and rolls onto his side before allowing the numbing darkness to spread through his tingling body.

* * *

When Sam's clothes are washed and dried(he marvels at the energy the generator can muster up, enough to run the fucking dryer) he checks on Dean, who is sleeping soundly, before packing up his things. The twins walk in on him preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jade asks.

"I'm going to get our car," he tells them.

"I'll go with you," Jude says immediately.

"I think I can manage this by myself," his voice is slightly sarcastic.

"You don't know the roads around here. Plus, you'll need backup. These things won't just ignore you when you go tramping through the forest. And it's not like you're very subtle," she points out.

"I'll just wake up Dean."

"Don't think you can," Jade says. "He's completely out. Drank a bit too much."

"What'd you give him?" Sam hardly thinks, knowing his brother's usual alcohol consumption, that Dean could ever drink too much.

"He had a little less than three bottles of 80 proof vodka," Jade answers.

Sam gawks at her. "And he doesn't have alcohol poisoning?"

"Not as far as I can tell, and I'm the one who usually fixes people up."

Sam isn't sure he believes her, but Dean looked fine when he saw him just a few minutes ago. "Fine, but I'm pretty sure I can do this alone."

"Well, you aren't going to," Jude says.

"And who's going to stop me?" Sam asks, a note of defiance entering his voice.

The girls shrug. "We will."

He laughs. "And what are _you_ going to do that will stop me? If you haven't noticed, I'm twice as tall as both of you, and a lot stronger."

Jude nods, agreeing with him. "Yeah, but we have your guns."

Sam reaches behind him, searching for the handgun usually tucked snugly into the waistband of his jeans. Shit.


End file.
